wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pharasent Academy Roleplay
Prolouge Looking up, at the huge great hall, there was leafwings, growing plants and ivy along the walls with leafspeak, and seawings splashing in a glowing pool ringed with coral, and all manner of plants and sea creatures. Above were skywings, sitting on a rocky ledge talking and sandwings laying on the sandy dunes in a corner of the grand space, rainwings hanging in trees, and hammucks, mudwings relaxing in mud pools, icewings in a snowy section ceerfully talking, and catching snowflakes, hivewings, laughing and helping a leafwing attempting to build a piece of a smallish hive in another corner, a few silkwings, were attempting to build a snowman with a few icewings in the snow. A nightwing swooped past, and up into a tree next to a rainwing. All the dragons in such peace and intermingling it seemed like a place not of this world, but of another more beautiful one, no queens fighting for rule, bitter rivalry's forgotten, and all hatred erased, and replaced with the warm bubbly feeling that you feel when you see a loved one, or fly above the clouds breathless, or seeing an egg hatch. This was the sanctuary of Pharasent, but under everything was this truly a sanctuary or a prison. Rules! 1. No animus, mind-readers, future tellers, or empathetic powers, Ice and Fire scales are allowed, but a thin unbreakable silver bracelet is put on your wrist, it stops the powers, and makes the scales only warm, or cool. If you signed up for it you can't take it off, if you wish to leave they say the will take it off. 2. No killing, maiming or severely damaging/scarring anyone else's character without permission 3. I will be playing leader or "father" Pheasant, and Olivine 4. No mary sues 5. Any tribe but no hybrids please, otherwise they do what they call a splitting where they take the most prominent gene, and split it leaving you an unnatural, or pure dragon. (Its not good, you basically become a emotion less soldier) 6. No Fandom Users 7. Keep romance PG 8. Only 2 Ocs per person, does not include teacher 9. I have the right to add any rules 10. Put the code word Purple Pineapple in form to be accepted Form Welcome to Pharasent Academy please fill out our enrollment form, and join our wonderful sanctuary : Name: Gender: Tribe: Personality: Appearance: Backstory (not needed, but encouraged): Shipping: Sexuality: Other: Slots Teachers : - - - SandWings: - - - SeaWings: - - - MudWings: - - - NightWings: - - - SkyWings: - - - RainWings: - - - IceWings: - - - LeafWings: - - - SilkWings: - - - HiveWings: - - - Ships - - - When Rolplaying, use this foremat: '''Olivine: '''Olivine jogged up to Ivy, giving her a friendly nudge, and handing her a mango. "aww thanks Oliver, I had wanted one all day. How did you know?" Shrugging he smiled and tapped his head, " I read your mind, aaaand you told me" Laughing, he took off, and flew back to his dorm wanting to get some rest. Indigoxfathom Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Content (Indigoxfathom)